The New Supervisor
by Raethor
Summary: What happens when a strange ESPer takes over when Minamoto quits?
1. I QUIT!

I do not own Zettai Karen Children

//AN// I is just re-edited this chapter

"Checkups are annoying," whined a man in a suit as he walked down the hall, alone "I'm perfectly fine, so why do I need to visit Sakaki?" no one answered. "Now which door is it…505,506…507...?" He paused as he heard yelling inside.

"On a mission where people's lives were at risk you decided to test how worried I would be on whim! Quit making light of me! Who do you think I … I mean what do you think this job is?! If this is how you want to act then do it under someone else's supervision! I'm done!"

He heard another person "Wait…Minamoto?!" 'Hey it's Sakaki.'

He heard a woman's voice "I understand how you feel… but calm down, okay!?" 'Wonder who she is, sounds familiar.'

Another man's voice "We need to talk with the director…" 'What'd the chief do this time?'

Minamoto again "No, this is enough! I'm quitting this job!" Someone else spoke, but the man in the hallway couldn't hear what they said. Minamoto snapped "No crying! I'm the one who was hurt this time!" He started to walk towards the door.

The man in the hallway felt a burst of energy 'I hope this doesn't delay my appointment.'

"Wha," shouted Sakaki the man heard the sounds of squishy things hitting the slapping into things "Crap, it's the 'Rock Rain Phenomenon'…! Her teleportation's gone out of control!"

Chief tried to yell over the sounds of things slapping around and smashing into each other "You… you three, calm down!"

In the room a child wailed "Noooooo! I'm sorrryyyyy! I didn't think it would be this bad of a thing!"

The man in the hall felt energy building up; it burst outwards, blowing most of the windows on the floor as well as some of the walls. The man looked around at the destruction 'I wonder if I should get involved?' He looked back at where the door used to be, he saw a group of people, and a lot of fish flopping around… well he noticed the fish first, then the people.

He looked up to see a platinum haired woman wagging her finger at one of the young men, who was looking furious, "You shouldn't make girls cry! You're horrible"

The young man growled "Director!"

"Sakaki looked at her "What was that!?

The young man, Minamoto, growled out "Whose fault do you think all of this was!? There's nothing you can say to change my mind. As of right now I resign" He looked over at the director who was flirting with Sakaki, Minamoto glared at her then walked towards the hole where the door used to be; he stormed past the man in the hall, who looked between the retreating Minamoto , the group still in the room. Kyouou sighed, and started after Minamoto, leaving a copy of him self standing in the door.

He quickly caught up to Minamoto at the elevator; he slid in as the doors were closing. They rode downwards in silence until they reached the ground floor. "What was that all about?"

Minamoto glared at him "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The man closed his eyes "My name is Kakumau Kyouou, I'm a full ESPer and I'm going to be the Assistant Supervisor for 'The Children', we talked about a month ago." He sighed "I was on my way to Doctor Sakaki before that happened. What happened anyways?"

Minamoto sighed and leaned against the wall "I resigned as the Supervisor for 'The Children'. So you'll probably be my replacement."

"Why'd you quit?"

"Because I can't take this anymore, I've done my best to be kind and to treat them properly but I can't deal with them anymore."

Kyouou nodded "It's not your fault." Kyouou sighed, "You were never qualified for this job in the first place

"And why not?" demanded Minamoto.

Kyouou looked him up and down, "You're a 'normal' aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am but," he glared at Kyouou "I don't see why that's a problem. I'm more qualified than most ESPers; I was the top of my class. I-"

"And I care about that why?" Kyouou asked. "You could be the smartest 'normal' on the planet and it wouldn't make you any more qualified for this position."

"Really, and why is that!" barked Minamoto.

"Because," Kyouou replied coolly there are some things that only ESPers can do, like keeping three super-powered ten-year-olds in line." He paused "May I read your mind?"

"What? Why?"

"Can I read your mind? ….So I know what I'm dealing with."

Minamoto sighed "Fine."

Kyouou reached out and touched Minamoto's forehead with two fingers. He whistled "Wow, Chief sure spoils them…" He looked at Minamoto, "you have got to be one of the most determined people I have ever met, you're a normal and you've dealt with that for this long." He sighed, "Go home and get some rest, I'll take care of things here."

"hn. Good, bye."

"Ja Ne" Kyouou vanished

(Back with the others)

-

The director shouted "Fujiko's happy. Now I eat you" She jumped at Sakaki and kissed him.

When she pulled back Sakaki looked a little shocked. "Y-you've certainly lived a long time, Director Tsubomi Fujiko!"

Fujiko looked up at him slyly "Oh, what a bad boy. To read a woman's age from her lips"

Sakaki coughed and walked out the door hole saying "Please excuse me for a bit." He walked past Kyouou and got into the elevator.

Kyouou looked back at the remaining people, Director Fujiko, the Chief, and some strange lady, and three crying kids. Kyouou sighed when Fujiko turned to Minamoto, and realized that he wasn't there. Fujiko looked up at him "Where'd Minamoto go?

"He left… you know right after he quit."

"He can't quit, the only way he can leave is if we have another Supervisor for 'The Children'."

Kyouou waved "Kakumau Kyouou, the new Supervisor for B.A.B.E.L Special ESPer team 'The Children. I just got here right before Minamoto resigned."

Fujiko smiled "I'll just go talk to Minamoto, maybe I can convince him to come back."

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" He looked over at 'The Children' and barked "you three enough with the tears."

Shiho sniffed and looked at him "Wh-who are you?"

"Kakumau Kyouou, the new Supervisor of 'the Children'."

Kaoru glared at him "Your not the Supervisor, Minamoto is."

"You really don't get it do you?" Kyouou sighed "Minamoto is not coming back, he was an agent involved in a top secret government program. When he went against his orders and went to help you three he committed treason. " Kyouou glared at Fujiko "I would've thought you'd realize what kind of game you were playing Tsubomi; you at least should know what'll happen."

"What do you mean?!" Kaoru demanded "What's going to happen to Minamoto?"

Kyouou shrugged "If he's lucky they'll just let him quit, wipe his memories and black list him. If not, he'll face life imprisonment or…"he paused and looked into the children's eyes, "_execution_."

Aoi fell to her knees "e-ex-exe-" she fainted and fell forwards.

Shiho sat down and stared up at him vacantly.

"W-we just wanted him to treat us like adults." Kaoru muttered

Kyouou shook his head "And your childish wants lost you the nicest Supervisor you've ever had." He looked down at them "You know, Minamoto is one of the most determined men I have ever met. He let me read him, and I've seen everything you've put him through, I'm surprised that he lasted this long. There was a reason he didn't treat you like adults, you never acted like them, and now _you've lost him_."

Sakaki walked back through the door hole; Kyouou turns towards him "Ah Doctor Sakaki, the lovely ladies downstairs told me to come here for a checkup before I started as Assistant Supervisor for 'The Children'."

Sakaki looked around "Where'd Minamoto go?"

Kyouou sweat dropped "He quit and went home…" Kyouou looked at the three girls "Hey doctor, you know where I can put them now that they don't live with Minamoto. It doesn't need to be well furnished"

Sakaki blinked "Yeah, I'm sure I could find three rooms-"

"One room will be enough for them; just get three cots, oh and don't let them leave their room.

"…ah okay."

"I'm going to talk to Minamoto. Ja Ne.

Kyouou vanishes.

//AN// Read and Review _^_^_


	2. Training Begins

I do not own Zettai Karen Children

**Training Begins**

It's been a week since Minamoto quit. Aoi, Kaoru and Shiho have been confined to a sparsely furnished room. Not that they've noticed, they have done little except eat, sleep, and mope.

(5:45 in the morning in a random room of B.A.B.E.L.)

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Kaoru, Aoi, and Shiho, sat up groggily

"Ugh." Shiho groaned "What time is it?"

Aoi grabbed her glasses from the simple bedside table. She looked around for the alarm clock and groaned at the time "5:45"

"What?," Kaoru shouted, glaring groggily at the door "Why are we waking up this early?"

The door to their room opened and Kyouou strolled in wearing a light tan suit with a light blue shirt and a dark blue tie. He smiled and said, loudly, "Good morning _ladies_."

The girls groaned "It's too early for you to be loud" Kaoru whined

Kyouou smirked "Nonsense, training begins in 15 minutes." He reached into his pocket and pulled out three wrapped bars, they were about five inches long an inch wide and an inch thick. "Here, I brought breakfast." He tossed a bar to each girl and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm going back to sleep!" Kaoru declared. "I don't feel like training today."

Shiho picked up the bar on her bed, she opened it and took a bite of it; she made a face at the taste "Bleh. This stuff tastes horrible."

Aoi looked at the bar on her bed, "What are they anyways?"

"Field rations."

Aoi took a bite and grimaced "Ugh, your right, couldn't they make them taste better."

Shiho bit a large chunk out of the bar; she chewed it and swallowed gagging "They do."

"So why do these taste so bad." Aoi whined

Shiho shrugged, "How should I know?" she looked at the clock; it read 5:55am. She sighed "Let's go." She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge "It's still locked."

Aoi stomped her foot, "Great. We're supposed to be training in five minutes and were locked in our room! What are we supposed to do now?"

Shiho shrugged. "I guess we wait, Kyouou will probably come get us when training starts."

Five minutes later Aoi's earring flashed, as did Shiho's ring and Kaoru's bracelet. "Alright girls, training begins." Kyouou's voice echoed around the room "Your first objective is to find me…separately." Aoi and Kaoru vanished leaving Shiho alone in the room.

"Alright Shiho, the first step to finding me is to get out of the room, don't bother with the door, it's locked, oh and you have until noon, or you don't get lunch, so I hope you ate breakfast.."

She looked around the mostly bare room, nothing obvious jumped at her. She closed her eyes and touched the door. Mentally she looked at the door… it was a normal steel door; it slid to the right to open when the keypad, which was currently disconnected, was used. Shiho tried to see who had been the last one to use its keypad, and who disconnected it but her mental image blurred she saw a tan blob walk up to the keypad and tap in 639396. She willed the image to focus, which it did slowly. In the scene Kyouou was standing by the key pad, he seemed to look directly at Shiho and smirked, and then he gestured behind her.

When the image faded Shiho looked over her shoulder, the only thing in the room was the blank wall behind her. 'Might as well' she thought as she walked to the wall, she touched the wall and focused on it. The wall had been painted on recently, and then it had been painted over in the same grey as the rest of the walls in the room.

"Good job getting this far, now for the hard part

The clues to the password for the door hidden in the room

Here's a hint: Good Morning"

* * *

Aoi found herself standing in a large empty room, she took a step forwards. CRACK, she ran head first into an invisible wall, bounced off and sat down holding her head "Ow". She stood up arms out in front; she could feel something smooth in front of her. 'Great, I'm in an invisible box' She tried to teleport outside but, her powers didn't work, "What! Why wont my powers work?"…No one answered, Aoi sighed. "Might as well see how big this box is" She followed the wall to the left for about fifty feet, until she came to another wall, 'This is a big box.' She followed the new wall, it went fifteen feet then it disappeared. About twenty feet down the hole there was a door.

'Finally I can leave this room.' She thought happily, and then when she was about five feet from the door she walked into another invisible wall. She sat down holding her head, trying not to cry, "Ow, stupid wall," She glared at the space where the wall was "And I was so close to."

As she was looking down she noticed an index card on the floor.

"Welcome to Hyourin no Meikyuu.

Aoi Jumper

You cannot Jump but you can See."

Aoi looked up and huffed, "Well that wasn't helpful." She stood up and jumped "and I can too jump." She stomped off, back down the hallway she had just come up with one arm in front of her, and the other trailing along the wall to her left, when she came to a turn she took it.

As she was wandering around someone appeared behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look at them and a cloth covered her face, blinding her. She flailed around trying to hit whatever was blindfolding her but she couldn't find anyone. She tried to remove the cloth but it wouldn't budge.

Aoi jumped when someone spoke behind her "Your objective is to use your powers to find the exit of this maze, you have until noon. I'll be waiting at the end of it with lunch." He paused "but if you don't finish in time…no-lunch-for-you" He poked her in the forehead "It's a shame you can't _finish_ teleporting here… Bye." He smirked and vanished.

Fuming Aoi stomped off, and ran into another wall, she screamed in frustration "AAARRRGGGHHH!"

* * *

Kaoru found herself woken up by being dropped into waist deep freezing water. She gasped and stood up shivering. She heard someone laughing and glared at them. Kyouou was floating about five feet above the water, which seemed to stretch on for miles.

"What was that for?" Kaoru demanded angrily.

"You were asleep when training began," he smirked at her "so I woke you up." Kaoru felt something wrap around her, and pull her into the air. It brought her level with Kyouou, who was smirking "Your task is to knock me into the water. You have until noon."

Kaoru crossed her arms, still glaring "I don't want to train today."

"It's up to you if you want to try or not, but if you fail you go without lunch."

"What?"

Kyouou smirked, "If you fail to knock me into the water before noon then… no food for you."

"But I didn't even get breakfast."

"That was your fault, I gave the three of you food when I woke you up, but you chose to go back to bed. Now attack me with everything you've got.

"Fine," Kaoru rolled her eyes 'This should be easy.'

"Don't count on it, _child_."

"Don't call me that," Yelled Kaoru!

Kyouou smirked, and met her glare, "Why not, you are a _child_."

"Why doesn't anyone treat us like grownups?" Kaoru screamed!

"Gee, I don't know." Kyouou deadpanned, "Although I'm sure it has _nothing_ to do with all the tantrums you throw, or the complete lack of self control or even the inability to follow the orders of your superiors." Kyouou smirked down at her "I sure _none_ of that has _anything_ to do with people treating you like little _baby_ girls."

"Grr" Kaoru growled "Stop. Making. Fun of Me!" Kaoru clenched her fist and focused. She raised her fist above her head imagining her power gathering above Kyouou. She swung her fist down, forcing as much of her power downwards.

The water below Kyouou erupted into a pillar, Kaoru smirked at the spraying everywhere. 'That'll teach him to make fun of a level 7". Her smirk fell when the water settled, showing Kyouou still floating, 'He's not even wet'

"You do realize that you're not helping your case with your tantrum."

"Shut Up!" Kaoru screamed and used her powers to shoot towards him, "Psychic," She focused her power around her fist "Megaton Punch!"

Kyouou caught her fist, lifted her slightly and threw her down into the water. Kaoru cried out when she hit the water, form both the cold and the pain of impact. Kyouou shook his head "Pathetic; that was barely a level 2 barrier, you have the power of a level seven but your focus is less than a level 1. And what's with the shouting of your attack, broadcasting what your about to do only allows your enemy to better defend themselves."

/AN/ Here's Chapter 2, sorry it took so long to update, I wrote it awhile ago and just never got around to finishing it until now


End file.
